The Guardian
by Claus Regal
Summary: Claus Regal is a demon that was suppose to die in the human realm due to saving a town of humans, but was saved by a young woman. How will his life be now? Rated: M for swears and some killing.


I decided to re-create "The Guardian Angel". I even renamed! Yeah, I had a huge writer's block, and explaining the story through falshbacks could be confusing, so I was like "Oh screw it. I'll make another one." I hope you guys like. The rating is still the same though: M

* * *

**I**

In the world that was full of chaos, demons from another world came, and began to slaughter the people. Guards and priests tried their hardest to fight them off. A young man was at the cliffs, watching as the bodies go lifeless from attacks. He sat there, staring at the scene with eyes that matched the color of the morning sky. His hair was brown and short. His shirt was black with a darkish green brown color coat on. His jeans were brown with two belts that made an 'X'. The boots he was wearing were black and combat. The man doesn't understand why it happens a lot. He looked away when he saw a child meet her end. He stood up, and jumped down to the ground. He landed without even hurting himself, and ran towards the town. He saw that a demon was taking a baby away and summoned a giant flame right next to him. Soon, it began to form sword. He grabbed it and the flames dispersed, revealing a katana. Just when the demon was about to feast upon the poor infant, it loses its arm. The creature shrieked in pain, and looked around.

"Who did that," it hissed, ignoring the flow of blood it was losing.

"I did," the demon turned, and saw the man, carrying the baby.

"You," it shouted, and ran towards him, arm reached out to kill him. But it underestimated him. When the demon was about to strike, the man ducked, and stabbed it below the head. He smiled, and cut it in half, leaving a lot of blood. Soon, they all began to attack him one by one. He smirked and fought them all. It was a long battle, but he managed to get through with the baby unharmed. He walked up to the mother, and handed her the child.

"Sorry about that," he said, and burned all the demons bodies. "I'll help you bury your people if you want."

"Yes, please, sir," the woman said with a smile.

"Okay then," he said, and began to help them. Half of the men began to dig holes while the other half collected bodies. The women went to the garden to collect flowers with the guards by their side. When everything was completed, they slowly, and carefully, placed the bodies in the hole, and buried them. Some of the men came with wooden crosses that they made. They placed it in front of the graves, and watched as the women and their daughters placed the flower crowns that they made on the cross. They all watched in silence as their priest said a prayer. After that, just when the man was about to leave, the mayor and the townspeople walked up to him and thanked him.

"If it weren't for you, sir, this town would have been wiped out," the mayor said. "How can we ever repay you?"

"Being safe will be enough for me," he replied.

"Oh, well, I don't know if we can do that, sir," the mayor said. "You see, those creatures have been attacking us for a long time, and more will probably come to finish us off."

The man nodded. "I see," he said. He looked towards the sky and called out a name, "Zonthia!" A flash of light was suddenly seen, and began heading towards the town. It stopped in front of the man and said, "You called, Master?"

"These people here are in danger," he explained. "I want you to protect them." Soon, the light began to form a human figure. When the light disappeared, a woman, dressed in white, stood there. Her hair was blonde and long, and her eyes were a gentle blue color. A golden staff appeared in her hands, and she bowed.

"If that is what you wish," she said, showing her loyalty to them.

The man nodded, and turned to the people, "Zonthia will take good care of you all. She is one of my best healer and protector."

"Thank you, sir! Thank you," the mayor said. "May we ask what your name is before you go?"

"Claus Regal is my name," he said, staring at them with eyes that matched the color of the afternoon sky.

"Mr. Regal, you are forever welcome in our town. Please do come visit us when you get the chance."

"I will," he said, and left.


End file.
